Reprendre ses esprits
by Iroko
Summary: Quand Anakin tombe sur le sol avec les jambes coupées, c'est trop pour Obi-Wan qui s'écroule à ses côtés et le prend dans ses bras en pleurant.


Blabla de l'auteur : Des tas de choses auraient pu se passer autour du combat sur Mustafar. Après la folie voici une version où au contraire on y échappe. Et j'ai encore deux autres explorations qui s'ébauchent.

 **Reprendre ses esprits**

Quand Anakin retomba sur le sol avec les deux jambes et un bras sectionnés, ce fut trop pour Obi-Wan qui lâcha son arme et s'écroula à ses côtés pour le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant. L'effondrement de son ancien Maître choqua Anakin au point que le tourbillon de sa colère et de sa haine cessa un instant, le laissant reprendre ses esprits. Les boucliers mentaux d'Obi-Wan s'étaient complètement écroulés sous sa détresse et Anakin put ressentir à quel point Obi-Wan l'avait aimé et l'aimait toujours malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Lui qui s'était depuis longtemps résigné à n'être qu'une mission que son Maître avait acceptée, il se rendait compte de son erreur. Obi-Wan avait toujours eu en lui l'affection qu'Anakin voulait. Il l'avait juste trop souvent dissimulée, sûrement de peur que ça n'aille à l'encontre des principes Jedi ou qu'on le juge trop immature pour lui permettre de donner sa chance à Anakin.

La pensée de ce qu'il avait désiré et qui aurait pu être amena de la rancœur envers le code stupide de l'Ordre... avant qu'il ne se rappelle que l'Ordre n'existait plus. Il l'avait détruit. Par colère, sentiment de ne pas être accepté et parce qu'il s'en était remis à la seule personne qui l'avait toujours supporté et qui disait avoir le pouvoir de protéger celle qu'il aimait plus que tout... et qu'il avait étranglée au premier soupçon de trahison. Alors qu'en y repensant il se rendit compte qu'elle avait été surprise de voir Obi-Wan dans son vaisseau.

\- Padmé...

Obi-Wan essuya ses yeux en entendant le gémissement peiné. Son regard croisa celui de son ancien apprenti qui était redevenu bleu.

\- Pardon Maître.

Devant l'air apeuré et sentant que l'horreur de ses actes avait finalement atteint son ancien padawan une fois libéré de l'emprise du côté obscur, Obi-Wan se remit à pleurer, de soulagement cette fois.

\- Anakin, tu es revenu.

Il le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et il sentit le bras restant d'Anakin s'agripper à lui alors les larmes mouillaient à leur tour les yeux de l'apprenti Sith. Obi-Wan ne pouvait plus rien pour ses amis décédés mais il pouvait encore sauver Anakin.

\- Maître... Padmé... est-ce que je l'ai...

Anakin n'osait terminer sa question, terrifié à l'idée d'avoir serré trop fort dans sa rage.

\- Elle n'était qu'évanouie quand nous avons quitté la plateforme. Mais on ferait mieux de la retrouver au plus vite. L'air n'est pas toujours des plus respirables au milieu des courants de lave.

La peur envahie Anakin à l'idée que son épouse se soit retrouvée asphyxiée par des vapeurs nocives alors qu'elle était inconsciente. Obi-Wan lui serra l'épaule.

\- Ne laisse pas la peur te gagner Anakin. Respire et fait le vide dans ton esprit. Peu importe ce qui pourrait être arrivé. Pour l'instant il n'y a rien et on va la rejoindre rapidement. Et s'il-te-plait, même si le pire était arrivé, je ne veux pas te perdre aussi. J'ai déjà perdu trop de monde.

La culpabilité s'enfonça comme un poignard dans le cœur d'Anakin mais il essaya de l'étouffer en se concentrant sur sa respiration. Il avait déjà tout pris à Obi-Wan, il ne pouvait pas lui prendre davantage même s'il méritait de mourir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Obi-Wan se redressa et le mit sur son dos avant de grimper laborieusement la pente de scories. La fatigue du combat et l'air vicié près des torrents de lave avaient pris leur dû mais le Maître Jedi avança résolument sur le long chemin qui leur permettrait de retrouver la plateforme d'envol. Ils avaient dégringolé de nombreux étages et flotté sur quelques longueurs de lave le temps de leur combat.

Arrivés au vaisseau, ils étaient tous deux épuisés. Obi-Wan par son effort, Anakin parce qu'il avait envoyé une bonne part de l'énergie qu'il lui restait dans le corps d'Obi-Wan. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider et pour s'excuser. La vue du corps d'Amidala qui s'agitait les rassura. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient assez près pour voir ses mains crispées sur son ventre et entendre ses gémissement.

\- **Padmé !**

\- Hn... Ani ?

La sénatrice ouvrit des yeux craintifs, terrifiée de découvrir que son mari avait tué Obi-Wan. Le soulagement s'afficha en voyant les deux hommes vivants qui s'agenouillèrent auprès d'elle. Du moins Obi-Wan, Anakin plus ou moins cramponné à lui comme il avait perdu quelques membres. Mais c'était toujours mieux que de perdre la tête et peut-être que ça l'empêcherait de redevenir hors de contrôle. Ne rien dire à propos de son massacre des Tuskens n'avait pas forcément été la meilleure décision. Certes il aurait risqué de se faire renvoyer, mais Obi-Wan aurait peut-être choisi de garder aussi le secret tout en aidant Anakin à mieux contrôler ses émotions. Ils n'en auraient peut-être pas été là. Une nouvelle douleur l'arracha à ses pensées et elle laissa un cri lui échapper.

\- Padmé ?!

Le regard avisé d'Obi-Wan lui fit comprendre la situation.

\- Des contractions ?

Padmé hocha la tête. La naissance l'avait toujours un peu inquiétée, comme elle ne savait pas si Anakin pourrait la rejoindre à ce moment là, mais elle pensait au moins qu'elle serait dans la clinique privée qu'elle avait choisie. Pas au milieu d'une planète volcanique sans personnel médical à son chevet. Obi-Wan jura.

\- Il faut rejoindre l'abri du vaisseau.

Se relevant sur ses jambes fatiguées, il prit la sénatrice dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à la couchette de la minuscule salle médicale du vaisseau. Au moins ils étaient chanceux qu'il y en ai une. Il força ses muscles fatigués à ressortir chercher Anakin. Une fois celui-ci déposé à côté de son épouse, Obi-Wan les abandonna le temps de décoller. Même si les choses étaient trop avancées et qu'il faudrait des heures pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous de Bail Organa, mieux valait se rapprocher au plus vite des secours potentiels. Une fois le vaisseau lancé dans l'hyperespace, il revint en hâte à l'infirmerie. Un Anakin anxieux ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de serrer la main de son épouse, maudissant son état et la folie qui l'avait rendu nécessaire pour l'arrêter.

Obi-Wan n'avait jamais participé à un accouchement et il était plutôt terrifié à l'idée. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il entreprit d'aider Padmé à se déshabiller - en espérant qu'Anakin ne lui en veuille pas de voir sa femme nue, c'est pas comme s'il en avait envie. Après l'avoir installée le plus confortablement possible et recouverte d'un drap, il lui demanda si elle avait fait une préparation à l'accouchement.

\- J'ai appris - HN - comment respirer.

\- Bien. C'est déjà ça. Ça va aller, tout va bien se passer.

Obi-Wan avait conscience de paraître nerveux et inquiet mais il n'arrivait pas à retrouver sa figure impassible et rassurante de grand Maître Jedi. **Il ne savait rien à propos d'accoucher un bébé !** Enfin il lui semblait avoir entendu que ça prenait du temps. Il en profita pour récupérer une console portative avec accès à l'holonet et chercha frénétiquement des conseils. Bientôt de l'eau fut mise à chauffer tandis que le Jedi marmonnait dans sa barbe sous l'air inquiet d'Anakin et confiant de Padmé. Après ce qui sembla des heures - et l'était probablement - le travail arriva à sa phase critique et Obi-Wan se prépara à récupérer le nouveau-né en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas de complications. Au final il réussit à sortir le petit Luke qui semblait en plein forme - leurs tympans pouvaient en témoigner. Obi-Wan se dépêcha de couper le cordon - Anakin pouvait difficilement le faire - et d'emmailloter l'enfant dans une serviette après l'avoir nettoyé avec de l'eau tiède.

\- Obi-Wan - HAN - le deuxième arrive !

 **Comment ça un deuxième ?! Ils n'auraient pas pu le lui dire plus tôt qu'il y en avait deux ?! Il ne pouvait pas deviner !** Il coinça Luke dans un tas de couvertures pour ne pas qu'il roule pardessus la table et se précipita pour réceptionner sa deuxième menace d'arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement, tout se déroula à nouveau de manière, certes très éprouvante, mais sans trop de difficultés, et la petite Leia vint rejoindre son frère. Obi-Wan n'en revenait pas d'avoir accouché deux bébés. Et Anakin n'avait pas l'air d'en revenir non plus. Padmé souriait elle, avec toute l'assurance régalienne qu'elle avait toujours arborée, malgré l'épuisement qui se reflétait sur ses traits. Après l'avoir un peu réinstallée, Obi-Wan déposa les deux bébés au creux de ses bras. La jeune mère les serra avec amour alors qu'un Anakin incertain caressait timidement une petite main à sa portée, n'osant croire que sa femme avait donné naissance à ces deux petites choses à l'air si fragile et adorable. Il était papa !

Obi-Wan se retenait de gagatiser lui aussi sur les deux petites merveilles. Il voulait laisser ce moment aux jeunes parents. Il se concentra au contraire sur Anakin. C'était si réconfortant de le voir aussi ouvert et émerveillé. Obi-Wan avait l'impression de retrouver son petit padawan, celui qui s'étonnait avec enthousiasme et ravissement de toutes les nouvelles choses qu'il découvrait. Finalement l'instant de grâce s'acheva alors que Padmé prit à nouveau la parole d'un air grave.

\- Anakin... promets-moi que tu ne feras plus de bêtises.

\- Je te promets.

\- Obi-Wan, vous veillerez-sur lui ?

\- Vous avez ma parole.

\- Padmé ?

\- Prends soin de nos enfants, Ani. Je t'aime.

Les yeux fatigués commencèrent à se fermer et Obi-Wan eut un mauvais pressentiment. La sonde de Force qu'il envoya lui confirma que Padmé était mourante... et qu'il était trop tard. Il eut à peine le temps de revenir à ses côtés et d'essayer de lui transmettre des forces que sa force vitale s'étiolait doucement mais rapidement, la plongeant dans un sommeil éternel. Un cri déchirant s'échappa de la poitrine d'Anakin qui s'effondra à côté de sa femme décédée, manquant de peu d'écraser ses enfants qui se mirent à piailler. Obi-Wan les récupéra et tenta de les apaiser alors que des larmes coulaient sur ses propres joues.

Après un moment leurs geignements se calmèrent et il les déposa l'un contre l'autre un peu à l'écart avant de se tourner vers Anakin. Il ne savait que dire alors il s'assit près de lui et lui serra l'épaule en un geste qui l'assurait de son soutien. Le jeune homme releva son regard détruit et relâcha sa femme pour se réfugier dans les bras du seul ami qui lui restait, continuant de pleurer la perte de la deuxième femme de sa vie. Il était arrivé trop tard pour sauver sa mère, et alors qu'il avait tout sacrifié pour essayer d'obtenir le pouvoir de protéger Padmé, il était celui qui avait provoqué sa mort en l'agressant sur un coup de colère. Obi-Wan le serra contre lui, tentant de le réconforter, de lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il serait là pour lui et qu'il avait ses enfants.

Une alarme prévint Obi-Wan du retour imminent dans l'espace normal et il sécurisa du mieux qu'il put les enfants et leur père effondré avant de rejoindre le cockpit. Peu après son regard acéré contemplait l'infini étoilé de l'espace et la lune près de laquelle ils étaient apparus. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne repère la base spatiale du rendez-vous. Après quelques échanges, il fit atterrir la navette à l'intérieur d'un hangar. Bail Organa lui-même vint l'accueillir alors qu'il ouvrait l'écoutille.

\- Maître Kenobi ! Je suis soulagé de vous retrouver vivant.

\- Des nouvelles de Yoda ?

\- Il est arrivé un peu avant vous. Il a réussi à tuer Palpatine. Le nouvel empire est un bazar sans direction mais au moins il n'a plus de Sith à sa tête. Je ne sais pas si on réussira à réhabiliter les Jedis après sa campagne de désinformation, mais je vous offre ma protection.

\- Je vous en remercie. Par contre je vais avoir besoin d'une nourrice.

\- Une nourrice ? Pou... par les Sith ! Skywalker avait la sénatrice auprès de lui ?! Comment va-t-elle ?

\- Elle est morte après avoir accouché. Les enfants vont bien.

Le regard de Bail était triste et plein de soutien.

\- Allons les chercher.

Alors que Bail s'avançait vers la passerelle du vaisseau, Obi-Wan le retint par la manche.

\- Anakin est vivant.

\- ... Vous l'avez ramené.

\- Il n'est plus sous l'emprise du côté obscur, il a repris ses esprits. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de s'il va surmonter la mort de la femme qu'il aimait, sans compter la culpabilité pour ses actes.

Bail prit une inspiration, avant d'accepter de donner une chance de rédemption à celui qui avait massacré une partie des gardiens de la paix séculaire de l'ancienne république.

\- Espérons pour ses enfants qu'il le puisse.

\- Je veillerai sur eux quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Je possède une propriété à l'écart à Alderande où vous pourrez vivre en toute discrétion.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre aide, altesse.

\- Padmé était devenue une amie chère. Et si je n'ai pas pu faire autant connaissance avec vous, je connais votre valeur morale. Si les Jedi ne peuvent pas participer dans l'immédiat à la reconstruction de la république, j'espère que vous voudrez bien partager vos conseils, Négociateur.

\- J'en serais honoré, altesse.

\- Appelez-moi Bail. Nous serons bientôt de grands amis, j'en suis sûr.

La Force appuya la sincérité du souverain et Obi-Wan lui sourit. Les ténèbres allaient se dissiper et l'espoir venait de naître au cœur de la tragédie. Les deux hommes montèrent finalement à bord pour récupérer l'avenir des Jedi, et celui qui leur avait donné le jour.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos reviews

Iroko


End file.
